An Unusual Friend
by Sparrow2000
Summary: 1939 teenager Ariella is barely in high school when a new kid moves into town. Strange things begin to happen and she meets the most unusual friend. She has to help him in order to return home. Can she return home and help her friend? Crazy person and fun times friendship/sci-fi (forewarning: mildly graphic in some chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was very random. The idea wouldn't leave me alone for weeks! I had the basic plot and got ideas for the rest. It's a little more modern than the ballet. Yes, the ballet, of the Nutcracker Suite.**

An Unusual Friend

Ch1

A person can find a friend in the most unexpected ways. I found one in the most unlikely place you would ever expect. My name is Ariella and I'm friends with a rat. Before you start grossing out and put this book down, I want to tell you how this happened…

First, it will take a while to get to the point when I meet him.

Second, this is the 1930's, I was fourteen years old and had three best friends.

Now be patient and read the story, please.

I was hanging out with my two closest friends, Chip and Daphne…

"How many times do I have to tell you Daph? I don't like the attention like you do!" I stated as we were walking home from Coralatna High one day.

"Oh please," she said, waving a hand in the air. "You _need_ a makeover. It will really help you get a date for Winter Formal." She said Winter Formal in a sing-song way.

"Daph just let it go. If Ari doesn't want to do it, she doesn't have to," Chip said as we turned the corner onto Mintwee Street. "You're the cheerleader who likes attention, I'm the soccer player who likes to work out and—!"

"And Ari is the girl who won't do anything," Daphne complained as we kept walking.

"Girl you need to get out there and do something. You love to write and draw, so join a club."

"Heck, you can even sing like an angel! Join choir." Chip was trying to encourage me. Sadly, it wasn't helping.

"Look guys," I said, stopping them. "I appreciate the help. But I'm not going to change how I look and I won't join a club. Sorry for the decline."

"We've known each other since third grade and we know you want more than that," Daphne said. It was true, I've these two since elementary and we've been through everything together, even the flu.

"Sorry Daph, I just don't feel like joining anything or changing my appearance just to boost my rep." I looked up at them both and smiled honestly.

Then something caught my attention when I looked past them. They both looked and we all saw a huge truck on the side of the road. Men were unloading boxes as we watched.

"Did anyone hear about a new family moving in?" Chip asked confusion in his voice and eyebrow raised.

"No, and my parents didn't hear anything," Daphne answered.

"Well, I think we're getting a new student." I looked closer at the house. "Wait a minute; I never saw a 'For Sale' sign at Ol' Man Trinsky's house. Did something happen to him?"

"Not that I know of," Chip replied. "The man was ancient but nice. He made me believe that nice people lived forever."

"Hm," I wondered what happened. "Maybe he moved or something."

"Or maybe that's his family," Daphne suggested. Chip and I looked at her. "Well, it looks like it and the woman out front looks sad."

I turned back to the house. She was right; a woman was on the yard with her hands to her face, almost like she was crying. Then an older man, maybe in his forty's or fifty's, walked out and led her inside.

We would have kept watching, but Daphne's senior football player brother pulled up in his shiny, black Chevrolet, the engine revving. He glanced at me and Chip then at Daphne.

"Come on sis!" He exclaimed over the engine. "Mom and Dad want us home before they leave tonight, remember?" He lowered his shades and eyed her angrily.

Daphne moaned and walked over. "Fine Zeke! I'm coming," she said as she opened the door. She stopped and turned to us. "I'll call you both tonight." With that, she got in and Zeke drove off.

"Well," Chip said after a long silence. "Why don't we go intro ourselves to the new kids on the block?"

"Sounds like a good idea Chip." I smiled as I faced him. "Let's go meet them."

Once Chip and I had crossed the street we headed for the new family's home. Moving men were still unloading the truck when we walked up. I saw a young boy sitting in the front yard and stopped at the fence. He seemed to have a sad expression. I guessed it was because he had to move away from everything he had ever known.

"Hi," I said with a warm smile. He looked up at me and Chip. "My name's Ariella and this is Chip." Chip waved at him with a grin. "What's your name?"

He stared blankly at us and waved timidly. Then he got up and walked toward us. When he reached the fence he looked me in the eye. I kept my smile on.

"You seem nice enough," he said with suspicion. "But _are you really_ nice?"

Chip and I were taken aback by his question and exchanged a look of confusion.

"Ex-squeeze me?" Chip asked.

The boy laughed. "Just kidding! I'm Cork. Nice to meet ya!" he exclaimed with a salute. "My family just moved here because of my mom's job. The last time was because her boss wanted her to, uh, I forgot." He shrugged and scratched his, making me giggle. He blushed bright red and said with a sheepish grin, "You're kinda pretty Ariella."

I giggled some more while Chip seemed to raise his eyebrow at him. "Uh, aren't you a little young for saying that?" he finally asked.

Cork put his hands on his hips as if he were a teenager. "Are you her boyfriend or something?" he asked while pointing at him.

Chip blushed and looked away while putting a hand to his nose. I just lost it and started laughing as hard as I could. Cork may be young but he was a joker.

Chip cleared his throat as the woman from earlier walked out. "Cork? Are you making friends already?" she asked with a kind-hearted smile.

"Yeah mom! This is Ariella and her boyfriend Chip," he explained while pointing to us.

"Actually, I'm not her boyfriend. We've just been friends for a long time." Chip sounded a little scornful of the little guy.

"Cork," his mother said with arms crossed. "Are you making assumptions again?" Cork chuckled.

"It's okay, Mrs. uh," I scratched my head. "I'm sorry but we never did learn your name."

"Silly me," she chuckled. "I'm Mary Krulny and my husband is Gillen Krulny. We just came here from Hiltorm."

"I've never heard of that town," Chip said confusingly.

"It's a small town miles from here," Mary explained. "I came here for my job, but my husband had to because his father left him this house."

"Wait," I said quickly. "You mean your husband is the son of Ol' Man Trinsky?" She nodded. "The whole town thought he didn't have any family. No one has ever even asked about it before." I suddenly felt bad for him.

"It's alright. Gillen knew it would happen sooner or later. He was, after all, at least one hundred and three years old." She chuckled lightly. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now. This house is all my husband has left of him."

"I'm so sor—"

"Mary!" a man interrupted. "Mary what is going on out there?"

"Gillen, these are a couple of the neighbors. Why don—"

"I don't care," Gillen interrupted his wife. "Now can you please help me get the rest of this equipment in my new office room before they mix it all up?" Gillen seemed to be a little on the anxious side.

"Excuse me, but that's not a very nice way to treat your wife." Gillen glared at Chip. "Sir?"

"Dear please. They're just being nice." Mary tried to calm down her husband. Gillen glared coldly at her and then stormed into the house. Mary sighed. "Cork, why don't you stay with Ariella and Chip for a while?" She looked at me with a pleading gleam in her eyes.

"I don't mind. Chip and I could show him around town." I turned to Chip. "What do you say?"

Chip nodded his head a little. "Sure, why not?" He grinned at Cork.

"Thank you both," she said gratefully. She rubbed her son's shoulder and then hurried inside. I watched her with concern.

"I wanna see what you guys do for fun." Cork jumped up and down happily.

"Alright then," Chip said and looked at me. "Let's take him downtown to show him the big stuff."

"First we'll stop at my place and drop off our things." I smirked at him.

He frowned. "Fine. But I still wanna show him my fave shop in town," he complained as the three of us walked toward my house.

"You'll get to. We just need to pick up my little sis and I need to get my bike."

"I live right next door. I'll get my bike while you get yours." He grinned mischievously as I rolled my eyes.

"Alright."

"Sweet!" he exclaimed as he and Cork high-fived. I shook my head with a grin as we walked down Mintwee Street to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

"Hey mom! I'm home!" I shouted as I walked into the house.

_Woof! Woof!_ I was greeted by the family dog immediately, Monny the Siberian Huskie. I knelt down and scratched the fluff with legs as he panted and covered my face with licking. I stood up laughing as Chip and Cork walked in.

"So what do we do now?" Chip asked as he closed the door behind us.

"Well first, I have to—"

"Do your chores." I turned to see my mother standing in the dining room entry, her hands on her hips.

"Hello Mrs. Hurlton," Chip said timidly.

"Hello Chip." Then she noticed Cork. "And who is this young man?"

"I'm Cork Krulny," Cork said confidently. "My family just moved here."

"Hm," mom pondered. "I didn't hear anything about a new family moving in. How far down are they, Ariella?"

"Almost at the end of the street," I replied I walked up the stairs to put my stuff away, Monny following close behind. "Chip, can you hang for a few minutes?"

"Hey you know me. I'll just hang for a few," came the reply. I rolled my eyes amusingly.

Once upstairs, I rounded the corner and walked to my room to put my stuff down. The only difference—there was a note on my door. The way it was written, I figured my dad left it. I took it down and walked in. I set my books on the floor and read the note:

_Dearest Ariella,_

_ Please remember to never forget who you are, not who others say._

_I will be home late tonight—as usual. But please remember this, always._

_Love, Father_

Dad always did have a way with words. I grinned and set it next to the picture of me and him when I was four at Coralatna's annual Family games. I still remember that day.

~"Daddy, Are you ready yet?" four year old Ariella asked.

"One moment sweetie." Rock had knelt down on the ground to tie his shoe and looked up at his daughter, smiling. Ariella smiled back. "Alright then," he said as he got to his feet. "Let's go." Ariella beamed at her father and, after grabbing his hand, ran toward the game set-up.

Ariella and Rock had won almost every game that year, from the three-legged race to the egg toss. They only lost to Daphne and her father, Rich, during the fifty yard relay race. Ariella was still happy to have her dad there with her. ~

I smiled as I thought of that day, remembering Hailey fall flat on her butt when her father tried to speed up. Chip was laughing from the sidelines.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. "Come in," I answered, figuring mom wanted to know what was taking so long.

"Hiya Ari!" I turned to see Shelly, my eight year old sister standing in my doorway.

"What's up lil sis?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips and smiled. She copied me instantly.

"Mommy wanted me to come get you."

"Is it to do my chores?" I groaned.

"No."

"Then what it is?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Someone called for you."

"Probably Daph," I guessed as she ran passed me and jumped on my bed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm waiting for you to go downstairs." She gave me an innocent smile.

"Oh no you aren't." I picked her up off the bed and gave a gentile push toward the door. "You are not going to search for my diary again." She gave me her famous puppy-dog eyes. "No. I've already moved it, like, a thousand times because of you."

"Sorry big sis." She gave me the puppy-dog eyes again.

I gave a heavy sigh. "Fine. Tell mom I'll be right down," I said as I rubbed her head. "Now go get ready for a bike ride."

"Why?" She looked at me, puzzled.

"Because I'm going to take you with me when we show our friend around town."

"Okay!" She turned and skipped down the hall to her room as I shook my head in amusement.

After I changed and came downstairs, I went straight to work on my chores. They went by faster than usual and I was able to call Daphne—she just wanted to find out about Cork's family. When I was done, Shelly and I grabbed our bikes and met up with Chip and Cork at the sidewalk. Chip was ready to go. I also noticed that Cork was using Chip's old helmet.

"It was all I could find for him." Chip looked at me with a guilty expression.

I just laughed. "Come on. Let's just get going to town center."

We got on our bikes and rode down the streets to Town Hall. Cork rode on the back of Chip's bike and Shelly rode hers alongside mine.

"Hi Mrs. Glatya!" We waved at the elderly woman as she worked in her garden. She smiled and waved back.

Chip got Cork to switch to my bike and decided to show off and do a wheelie into a spin. I rolled my eyes as Cork and Shelly stared in awe at him being a moron. We soon turned onto Kirlon Avenue and rode straight to Town Hall.

"Here we are," I said as we stopped in front of the mayor's building. Cork looked on in awe. I turned to him. "Are you ready to meet the mayor?"

Cork nodded weakly. I guessed he was nervous.

Chip, Shelly, Cork and I all walked through the front door and to the desk.

"Good afternoon Miss Frynn," Chip said sweetly. I rolled my eyes as she looked up.

"Is the mayor in today?" I asked.

"Yes, and he will be out of a meeting soon," Miss Frynn replied. Then she noticed Cork. "Who is this young man with you?"

"This is Cork Krulny. His family just moved here," I explained.

Miss Frynn became concerned. "Hm. I haven't heard anything about a house for sale." She typed away on her typewriter. "Might I ask what street?"

"Mintwee Street. Just a few houses before Chip and me." I raised an eyebrow and looked at my neighbor. "In Ol' Man Trinsky's house."

Her fingers stopped typing and clenched nervously. "I…hadn't heard…anything." She sounded nervous.

"Is everything alright Miss F?" Chip asked as I eyed her movements. She seemed to shift uncomfortably.

Suddenly the side door opened and a man walked out. "You'll regret this offer Mr. Mayor! I swear it!" The door closed on him and he grumbled to himself. He walked right past us and out the door.

"Who was that?" Chip blurted.

Miss Frynn looked up. "He's not important now." She waved us into the mayor's office.

"Ah, the two young Miss Hurlton's and Mr. Crotena," Mayor Jalidoney greeted with open arms as he stood by his desk. "Now who is this young man?"

"My name is Cork Krulny." Cork fiddled his fingers uneasily.

"Hm, I don't recall a family by the name of Krulny." Mayor Jalidoney tapped his chin as he pondered.

"That's what we wanted to talk with you about," I explained. "You see, Chip and I were walking home and saw a moving van on our street in front of Ol' Man Trinsky's house."

"Ol' Man Trinsky?" the mayor interrupted. "I didn't hear anything about him moving."

"Well," Chip spoke up. "We spoke with Cork's parents and they said that Trinsky _left_ his house to _his son_." He emphasized _left_ and _his son_ very much.

"I see." He tapped his chin in thought again. "Shelly, Cork, why don't you two go sit behind the desk. I need to speak and Ariella and Chip outside in private."

"We won't be long, okay sis?" I told Shelly. She nodded and then began talking to Cork.

I closed the door behind me and turned to find Mayor Jalidoney giving me a cold glare with his arms crossed over his chest, his right fingers tapping his left arm. I rubbed my arm nervously as Chip stood next to me.

"Is anyone going to explain?" he asked us.

"I have no idea how to explain," I answered as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, well, it started when we—when we walked home," Chip stuttered nervously. "And Ol' Man Trinsky's, uh, home was, well, sold to a family." He rubbed his neck while holding his hand out as if for a handshake.

I lowered my head in dismay. _We're done for,_ I thought as I mentally face slapped my forehead.

"All I know is that Cork's mother said that Ol' Man Trinsky died and left the house to his son, Cork's father." Mayor Jalidoney looked skeptical.

"Dad!" I turned my head as Zeria Jalidoney burst through the door. I dropped my head again and groaned in disgust at the prissy little 'princess' of Coralatna High.

Zeria believed she was the queen of the school because she was the Mayor's daughter. I found her to be the worst selfish drama queen in the world.

"What is it sweetie?" Mayor Jalidoney asked his daughter.

"I need a car," she stated with so much attitude that I wanted to punch her.

"You can't have a car yet," Jalidoney tried to explain. "You're only fifteen."

"I don't care," she snubbed as she looked at her reflection in the window. "I want one now." She glared at her father as she turned back around and placed her hands on her hips. Jalidoney sighed and put two fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"May I say something?" I asked. Zeria gave a smug look and waved a hand at me.

"Fine," she grunted.

"I just want to know why you would talk to your father like that." Her head snapped up and turned to face me. She looked taken aback by my question. "I never talk to my father like that. Why would you even give him attitude?"

Zeria narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm leaving." She walked out saying, "I want a car by my next birthday." The door slammed and Jalidoney sighed in relief.

"Thank you for getting her off my back Ariella." He smiled thankfully at me.

"Anytime Boss. But she has the biggest ego in the town." I pointed my thumb at the door.

"Maybe it has to do with her past," Chip suggested with a shrug.

"Actually, it does." Chip and I stared at the mayor. "I won't get into details. Now, we need to discuss why a new family has come here without anyone knowing."

"Cork's dad did say that the house was left to him by his father," I remembered.

"Then there's where we start!" Mayor Jalidoney exclaimed gladly.

"We'll ask around though, just to be safe," Chip said cautiously.

"Report back whatever you find out," Jalidoney agreed. "As soon as possible, too. This could prove to be a problem to the town."

"Understood Mr. Mayor!" Chip saluted as I shook hands with the mayor.

With that, we called to Shelly and Cork and we all headed back out to introduce Cork to the town.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

"And that's the statue of the town's founder, Israedi Coralatna." Cork looked in awe at the female statuette Chip described.

We had gone almost all around the small town when we made it to Isra Park—named after Israedi herself. I decided to stop at the park and let Shelly introduce her friends to Cork, since they were about the same age. Cork told us he was only nine, but he looked like he should be twelve. Chip even said that he looked thirteen. I elbowed him for it. Chip just chuckled and suggested we show the newbie the park.

"Alright, let's go." I rolled my eyes as I spoke. "And don't, call any, new neighbors, newbies."

I clicked my tongue and tilted my head as I walked away. I fought to hold in a laugh when I heard Chip cough as if trying to catch my attention. I turned back to see him rubbing his neck and trying to hide a blush. I continued walking to the city play set to find Shelly and Cork racing each other on the monkey bars.

"I'm gonna win!" Shelly shouted as she jumped down and ran to the ladder.

"Oh no you're not!" Cork replied as he chased her.

"Easy guys. I don't want to take more than one piece of either of you two home." I laughed as I watched them play.

It reminded me of when my dad used to bring me to the park.

~ "Ready to go Ari?" Rock asked as he stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Coming daddy!" a little girl answered from the second floor.

Seven year old Ariella ran down the stairs and into her father's arms. Rock picked up his daughter and spun her around as his wife, Mira walked to the stairs.

"You two better get moving if you're going to meet up with the Maklee's."

"Alright, alright Mira." Rock set his daughter on the ground and knelt next to her. "So Ari, are you ready to have fun today?" Ariella nodded anxiously. "Well then," he said as he stood up. "Let's get moving!"

He took her hand and walked out to the car.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we ride your bike to the park?" Ariella looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course we can Ari."

Both father and daughter rode Rock's bike to Isra Park to have fun. ~

"Ariella look over there!"

Shelly's voice brought me out of my flashback to see a train head straight toward the playground.

"Shelly! Cork! Get out of the way!" I shouted as I began running in their direction.

I saw Cork grab Shelly's arm and run toward me. I grabbed them both, lifting Shelly in my arms, and ran for the trees as the train crashed into the play set. The three of us ducked behind a wall just before an explosion went off. Shelly was still huddled in my arm and Cork was staring wide-eyed at me. I could see the terror in the nine year old's eyes.

I could hear the metal grinding against dirt as I hugged my sister, not daring to let her go. But my mind was on Chip. He was in the path of the train. I felt tears trail down my cheek as I thought about him making it to safety, not hurt.

_Please be alright Chip. Please be safe._ I thought as I cried softly, holding Shelly close and sitting with Cork.

After about twenty minutes or so, I motioned for both to stay in their place until I called them. I peered around the corner to see smoke, spots of fires and the playground destroyed. I scanned the area, remembering Chip was out here.

"Chip!" I called out, hoping for a response. "Chip!"

I kept walking through the wreckage and heard sirens in the distance.

_This never happens in Coralatna,_ I thought to myself as I searched more debris for a hint of my friend. _I've never heard any stories of disaster here._

"CHIP! Please answer me!" I called out, hearing the sirens getting closer.

A cough caught my attention and I turned to see Chip walk out from behind a big tree. He was holding a hand to his head. I ran to him and hugged him immediately. He wrapped his free arm around my back.

"I'm so glad my best friend is alive." I felt tears threaten my eyes.

"I'm glad you're safe too." He smiled caringly at me as we parted.

I smiled back until I saw his hand still on his head. "How bad?"

"I felt something hit my head while I ran for cover," he answered as the deafening sirens and flashing lights arrived. "I think I might have a concussion or a cracked head."

I sighed. "At least you're moving."

I gave him a small smile as the paramedic took him to check his system. I turned and walked back toward the wall. Once there, Cork and Shelly asked if it was safe. I nodded and walked them out. I led them to a black Ford, knowing who it was right away.

"Hi dad," I said almost quietly.

"Ariella, Shelly." He smiled with relief. "I'm so glad both of you are safe," he said as he hugged us both.

"Hiya daddy," Shelly said, still a little shaken. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How about you two?" he answered with a hint of concern in his tone.

"We're alright." I smiled at my father. "Do you know how that happened?"

"No sweetie, I wish I did." Worry edged his face when he looked at me. "Don't worry though, we'll figure it out."

I smiled. "Thanks. Oh, and we won't tell mom." He raised an eyebrow. "You can tell her tonight." He sighed at me in frustration. I already knew what he was thinking.

"Ariella, I need to speak with you." He gave me a look and I knew what it was about.

"Sure thing dad," I said, even though I didn't need to answer.

"Ari, I need to know all the details of today. From when you got out of school to this point." He was very specific when it came to details, especially since he became Chief of Police back when I started seventh grade.

"Well," I said, making sure I wouldn't leave out anything from the past hour. "Chip, Daph and I were walking home together…"

I told him everything, from walking home to meeting Cork and his parents to when the train hit the playground. He considered all that I said and then nodded in acknowledgment.

"I will speak with mayor about this and we will discuss the rest when I return home tonight. Is that understood?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Aye, aye captain!" I beamed with a salute and turned to see Shelly with Cork.

"Why did that happen?" Shelly cried.

"Come here Shelly," I said as I knelt next to her held out my arms.

I sat down and held my little sister close to me as she shook almost uncontrollably. I hugged her even more as Chip walked over. I glanced up to see his head in a bandage wrap.

"Turns out I got a gash on the head," he explained. "Other than that, doc said I'm good. And also no soccer for a while." He grinned shamefully and then slumped his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets.

"It's not your fault." I looked sweetly at him as I spoke.

It's not easy to lighten the mood when you're holding a sobbing eight year old and looking at your friend who nearly got killed by a freight train that just crashed into the city park when you were showing a new neighbor around town, believe me.

I jumped when a hand fell on my shoulder. I turned around to see my dad looking at me with an expression of concern and worry. That was never a good sign.

"It's not good." He kept his hand on my shoulder as I held Shelly close. "The team discovered that there was no engineer inside."

I gawked at him. My mind immediately went blank.

"Please tell me I'm hearing things," Chip said as my mind started racing over what I just heard.

"I'm not joking, son. This is very serious," dad said, becoming frustrated with the situation. "I don't know what to tell the mayor." He ran a hand through his hair.

Shelly looked up at me, tears trailing down her face. I gave the best reassuring grin I could manage at the moment. She was still scared as I pulled her close again. I turned to Cork, who was sitting on the ground and looking down. I could tell he was scared. The kid just moved here for crying out loud! This was something unexpected—guarantee it. Cork turned to see me looking at him.

"You okay?" I asked. He could barely nod in response because he was shaking so badly. "Come here." I motioned to him to come closer as I held out an arm. He slowly came closer but settled next to me.

"I know that this is a new town for you," I tried to say. He didn't look up. "This kind of thing has never happened before. But I promise, the mayor, the police, everyone will figure out what happened." I gave him a sideways hug. He still didn't move. I knew he was pretty shaken. I would be too if I was in his shoes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

After an hour of trying to calm down Shelly, my dad took her home while Chip and I took Cork back home. Cork was still silent when his mom opened the door. I explained to her what happened at the park. She thanked me for protecting her son and bringing him home safe.

"This has never happened before Mrs. Krulny," I said, still a little shaken. "It was a complete shock to the police too."

"I understand," Mrs. Krulny said. "Thank you again for bringing Cork home. I will try what I can to calm him down."

"No problem, Mrs. K. And you're welcome," Chip said.

"I hope we can see him soon," I said to Chip as we waved good-bye.

"Me too," Chip replied with hardly a tone.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we walked down the street. "You don't sound like yourself."

"My head just hurts from that hit."

"Okay then." We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So," I finally broke the awkward silence. "How about we go back to my place and play a game?"

Chip stopped in front of my house. "I think I'll pass. A game would just make my head hurt. I'll be at home." Then he walked home.

I sighed and went inside. My mom was at the door in a heartbeat and pulled me into a bear hug, almost breaking me in half.

"Okay mom," I gasped. "Can't! Breathe!"

"Sorry sweetie." She held my face in her hands. "I'm just grateful that you're alive!"

"Mom, I'm fine." I slowly pulled her hands down. "I'm just worried about Chip and Cork. I know Shelly is a little bit better, but it's the guys that I'm concerned for."

She put a hand on my shoulder. "A crash like that can scare people. You just need to give them time." She smiled and I gave a small grin.

"You're right. I think I'll check in on Shelly."

I walked up the stairs to Shelly's room to find Monny at the door, depressed and worried.

I knelt down and scratched his ears. "I'm sure she's fine Monny. Why don't you come in with me to see her?" He wagged his tail hopefully.

I stood up and opened the door. Shelly was sitting on her bed. Monny walked in right away and laid his head on Shelly's leg. She pet his head sadly as I sat down next to her.

"Dad'll figure it out, just like he always does." I pulled her close and hugged her.

"Why did it crash like that?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't know lil sis. Dad said that they will find out though. He promised." I didn't want her to know that there was no driver. She was in hysterics when dad told me, so I figured she didn't hear it.

Monny whimpered and looked at me. His tail wagged slowly. I grinned a little.

"Why don't you and I go out back with Monny and play for a while?" I asked Shelly.

"No thanks." I was taken aback. "I don't want to play right now Ari." I was shocked. Shelly loved playing with Monny.

"I'll leave Monny up here with you," I said as I got up and headed for the door. "I'll be down the hall if you need anything." I shut the door behind me and walked to my room.

I wasn't like Shelly to be so upset. I knew the crash was scary, but I didn't think it was _that _serious.

_Maybe she just needs time_ I thought as I shut my door and laid on my bed. _Just as Chip and Cork do. Then they'll be themselves again._

Turned out, I was right.

A few days after the crash, Chip was his crazy self again and Shelly was chatting about the greatest doll clothes. Cork was a little different than them. He, well, liked talking to everyone and meeting new people. But he was still shy about some things.

Luckily, Chip and I were able to walk him to school with Daphne and Shelly within the next week. Chip told him about Coraltna's 'amazing' sports program.

"If you play sports, you should totally sign up!" Chip said enthusiastically.

"I'm signing up for cheerleading when I reach sixth grade," Shelly explained.

"And she's good so far," Daphne said. "Especially since I've been teaching her."

"Cut it out Daph," I elbowed her shoulder. "She's not _that_ good, but she's getting there."

"Says the girl who doesn't do anything," Daphne snubbed at me.

"I thought we were over that." I held my books closer, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Oh come on!" Daphne rolled her eyes at me with criticism. "You knew this was going to happen again. I know you're trying to avoid it."

"So what if I am," I said as confidently as I could. "I don't need you two running my life for me. Besides, I did sign up for something."

"What?" Chip and Daphne asked simultaneously.

"Not. Telling." I kept walking, making them guess.

The three of us dropped off Shelly and Cork at Coral Elementary and headed for Coralatna High. The cheerleaders had just showed up when we got there. Haley Allecram—Miss 'I'm so popular, bow down to me'—was leading the way to the jock tables. Kale Mattinseth—junior football captain and Haley's boyfriend—was sitting with the team when Haley walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I turned away as Daphne swooned over Kale.

"Isn't he just a hunk of hottie?" Daphne squealed.

"Oh please!" Chip whined. "No guy can be _that_ great." He looked at me. "Can he?"

I shrugged as we kept walking. Inside, the whole student body was zipping back and forth. A few even glanced at Chip and me.

_I guess the crash was in the paper,_ I thought as someone walked up to me.

"Did a train really crash in Isra Park?" the girl asked.

I nodded slowly as Daphne said, "I don't think they want to talk about it. It was pretty traumatizing for them both."

The girl walked off with her friends.

"Thanks Daph," Chip said gratefully. I sighed with relief.

"No prob. I knew it would be too much for you two to talk about over the last week." She gave a half-smile. "Even after we never talked about it when I visited after school."

I knew what she meant. Daphne never brought up a topic unless it was _super_ important to her or anything with gossip.

I gave a small smile and said, "You know that it was bad. Just not _how_ bad."

"I don't need to ask. No pictures in the paper. I don't need to know from the media." Daphne sighed. "When I saw your faces last week, I knew it was bad. Especially since Shelly wasn't playing with Monny or bugging me about cheer routines."

After that, the three of us stood in silence by our lockers. I turned and put my things in, only keeping out what I needed for class. Then the bell rang. I said good-bye to Chip and Daphne and headed for Algebra 1.

"Did the train blow up like in a film?" a classmate asked, startling me from my notebook.

"Jostin!" Mr. Serenito yelled. "Take your seat immediately!"

Jostin Ripeda sat down sheepishly as a student said, "Smooth move Ripeda," receiving a giggle from the class.

"Now, I understand you all want to ask about the big crash at Isra Park," Mr. Serenito said. "But I will not allow you to pester Ariella about it. She had a traumatizing experience. You would all be the same way if it happened to you." The class was silent. "Onto the lesson: Fractions." The whole class groaned.

I was lost in thought during the lesson, not hearing half of it. I kept thinking about Cork. He's the new kid on the block and he saw that on his first day here. I felt so bad for him.

Classes weren't on my mind that whole day, only Cork and Shelly.

Chip was somewhat back to normal but still a little jumpy. When I saw him at nutrition, he was shaking. He looked like he had just relived the crash in a millisecond. I was scared to ask if he was okay, not knowing if he would jump or try to hit me.

"Chip?" I asked cautiously. "Ch-Chip, are you, alright?"

He was shaking uncontrollably. Daph suddenly walked around the corner and almost screamed. I covered her mouth before she freaked him out. It was lucky enough no one else was around.

I uncovered her mouth as I said, "Don't scare him. I don't want to risk it."

"Thanks for the warning." Daphne sounded just as worried. "The crash on his mind again?"

"Don't think it's anything else. He might've heard a locker slam and it replayed." I sighed heavily. "He was in the middle of the wreckage when it hit."

"Oh, right." Daphne hung her head.

"I want to make sure he's okay, but I don't know how." I watched him shake, wanting him to come out of his trance without hurting someone.

The warning bell suddenly rang and Chip shook his head. Daphne and I watched nervously. Chip jumped when he saw us.

"Wh-what are you two gawking at?" he asked in confusion.

Daphne and I sighed with relief.

"You were either in a daze or trance," Daphne explained.

"Oh." Chip rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess the crash really affected me."

"More than you know Chip," I said with a small grin. "More than you know."

After the final bell rang, I practically ran to the front of the school to meet up with Daphne and Chip. I honestly didn't want to be stopped by anyone for more questions about the crash.

"Ari!" I turned to see Daphne waving in my direction. Chip was by her side.

"Thank god I made it out alive!" I exclaimed when I reached them.

"Same here," Chip agreed. "I thought for sure someone would jump me and ask about the park." He laughed.

"To be honest, I had enough attention for one day." I smiled with relief and fatigue.

"Let's pick up Cork and Shelly." Daphne grinned and led me and Chip toward Coral Elementary.

Cork and Shelly were surrounded when we got there. Chip ran ahead to save them from the questioning horde of students in the schoolyard. He brought them back and Shelly was relieved. Cork had terror in his eyes and face.

"The whole school literally cornered us in the yard and wouldn't leave!" Shelly exclaimed. "Thanks to Chip we're alright now."

"Cork?" I saw the expression of terror written all over him. "Are you okay?"

"Can I go home?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Of course," I answered. "We'll walk you."

He nodded slowly and we all headed for Mintwee Street.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

"Is he alright?" Mrs. Krulny asked when she opened the door and saw a scared Cork on the porch. "Was school bad?"

"Not exactly," I tried to say. "We found him surrounded by the entire elementary school. Chip dragged him out as fast as he could."

Mrs. Krulny faced Chip. "Thank you Chip," she said with a grateful smile. "I just hope he'll be back to normal soon."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." I smiled. "But just to make sure, Chip and I will drop by everyday to walk him to from school."

"That sounds like a good idea." Mrs. Krulny gave me a thankful smile.

"Alright then," Daphne said with a clap. "Let's get to Ari's to work on that project for Ginskey's."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

"Same to you four. And it was nice to meet you Daphne." Mrs. Krulny waved good-bye and took Cork inside as the rest of us continued down the street.

Over the next month Coralatna was growing back to normal. The only thing that hadn't changed was the fact that dad and the police still had no idea how the train had no conductor and crashed. I was growing concerned over that detail, but tried not to let it show at school or at home. My mom showed a lot of concern when I quickly changed a subject. I kept telling her not to worry about and more about Shelly. She agreed but always watched me.

"I'm not doing _that_!" I yelled at Daphne one Thursday.

The schools had let everyone out for a four-day weekend and, as usual, I was spending it with my best friends and sister. Cork was now officially part of the group and he was walking with us to his place.

"Come on girl!" Daphne protested. "You need a hee-uge makeover!"

Chip raised an eyebrow at her. "Hee-uge makeover?"

"I suggest not asking," I said with a scowl at Daphne.

"Ari," Daphne was trying her persuasive tone. "Maybe you should. You get a hunk o' hottie boyfriend." She grinned persuasively.

"NOT gonna happen." I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm a freshman for crying out loud! I don't need a boyfriend!"

Unfortunately, I had said that too loud and Mrs. Krulny was at the door when I yelled. I began to turn a light shade of pink. Chip tried to hold back a laugh while Shelly and Cork were almost on the floor. Mrs. Krulny smiled lightheartedly at me. I just slapped my forehead.

"I am such a fail sometimes," I muttered under my breath. I put my hand down and we all walked inside.

"Thanks for letting them come over mom!" Cork called to Mrs. Krulny.

"Of course sweetie. Let me know if you need anything!" she called back as walked to another room.

"I knew Trinsky had the biggest house on the block," Chip stated. "But this is huge."

"Yeah, no kidding about that," Daphne said in awe.

Shelly looked at Cork. "Can we get a tour?" she asked in her sweet eight year old voice.

Cork smiled happily. "Sure!"

Chip was right, the place was big. But it wasn't the biggest in the city. The mayor always took the prize for that. Cork's room was nice and homey. He had a few movie posters on the walls, a small bed, a desk with a laptop, and he had a pet iguana.

"His name's Zilla," Cork said. "I didn't want him to be fully named after that guy." He pointed a thumb at a toy on his bed. The rest of us laughed. I looked around the room a bit. It kind of reminded me of my dad.

"My dad kind of had a thing for these kind of movies," I told Cork. "It reminds me of the stories he told me about him growing up."

"My dad isn't like yours," Cork said sadly.

"What do you mean Cork?" Chip asked, suddenly interested.

"I mean, he doesn't really spend time with me or my mom anymore," he explained. "He's always working on his experiments in the basement."

"Is that why he moved here?" I asked. "Or did he just want your grandfather's house?"

"It was both. Dad always wanted grandpa's house so he could work on his stuff." Cork hung his head. "He never said why the basement is so important. He practically lives in there now."

"I wonder why it's so important to him," Chip wondered once he Daphne and I were in the hall.

"Could be some old experiments he never finished as a kid," Daphne guessed.

"It seems more important than that." I rubbed my chin. "Why don't we check it out sometime?" I glanced up at them both.

"Are you sure about that Ari?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, I mean it doesn't seem that good of an idea." Chip agreed with Daphne, which meant I was going without them.

"Suit yourselves. I'm going one way or another."

I walked out the door and down the stairs to the basement door. The door to the basement was left slightly ajar. I opened it slowly, hearing a voice at the bottom of the stairs.

"What the heck are you doing?" I jumped at the whisper behind me. I turned to see Chip about to grab my arm.

"Going to Mars," I whispered back sarcastically. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Well I'll go with you, just to keep an eye on ya." Chip was watching out for me like an older brother, which I didn't need.

"Fine," I gave in. "But shut up."

We walked in as quietly as we could. Sadly, that wasn't working with a creaky staircase. But it was lucky that the noises at the bottom of the stairs were just slightly louder. We stopped when a sudden crash came from below, then a muttered curse, then silence. A few more moments and we started walking again. Chip and I had finally reached the bottom and tip-toed through the dim-lit basement. A few lights and glows were against a far wall and a notebook adjacent to that. There was a figure rushing back and forth through the room. I figured it was Cork's father, Gillen Krulny.

"I've almost got it boy," He said maniacally to an invisible something. "Just a little more work and I'll have it!"

Chip tapped my shoulder for me to face him. I turned and he did the cuckoo motion with his hand. I punched him in the arm, careful not to make a sound or make my friend yelp. Chip bit his lip so as not to yell.

I turned back to see Mr. Krulny's head perk up."Did you hear something my friend?" he asked the invisible thing. He began walking toward the base of the stairs, right next to us!

I urged Chip to move under the stairs as Cork's dad got closer. I could see the sleeplessness in his expression, the heavy bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in a millennium. I suddenly felt a hand over my mouth and another pull me under the stairs. Chip held me in place while Mr. Krulny searched the stairs.

"Maybe it was the wife calling again," he said. "I better check. I will return in a moment my small friend." He walked up the stairs and out the door.

"He left it open! Let's go!" Chip exclaimed and started moving until I grabbed his arm.

"Not until I find out what he does," I said to my friend. "I want to let Cork know what his father does down here. The only other time you and I saw him was when we met the family."

"I know but—"

"But nothing! Cork needs to know this."

"They moved here almost two months ago and we're _just now_ snooping the house for clues of what they do?" Chip squatted back down. "This is not a good thing! Especially with your dad as the Chief of Police and we know the mayor!"

I knew he was right. But I couldn't leave without knowing.

"You can leave if you want, but I'm staying to find out." I let go of his arm and moved over to the computer.

I scanned the screen to find something of use. I saw Chip out of the corner of my eye looking at the different vials that covered the table against the adjacent wall. I didn't find much, except for equations for a machine that can shrink things. Chip said that it was a science-fiction experiment that couldn't be done. I thought it was, but after reading the blueprints—and using my knowledge from sci-fi movies—it might be possible.

We had been down there for a while, until we heard footsteps at the top of the stairs. Chip and I exchanged worried glances and hid under the stairs.

"Nothing but the boy talking with friends," Mr. Krulny mumbled aloud. "I don't have time for that. Now, how about we finish this project my friend?"

Once he had reached the table, Chip and I moved as fast as we could, without making noise, up the stairs and back to Cork's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

"Where were you guys?" Cork asked after he heard the door slam shut.

"Uh…" Chip was at a loss for words.

"Exploring some of the house," I said quickly.

Cork raised an eyebrow at us and shrugged. Shelly was holding Zilla and Daphne was looking out the window.

"Hey Cork?" Daphne asked. "Do you know what's back there?" She pointed out the window. We all walked over and saw a wooded area.

"I don't remember seeing that place around here." Chip scratched his head. "And I've lived on this street my whole life."

"Same here." I studied the bushes and trees. "But it looks like something out of a story we heard as kids." I squinted my eyes a bit and saw something move in the brush. "Did you guys see that?" I asked.

"See what?" Cork and Daphne asked simultaneously.

"I saw something move, through the leaves." I pointed at the edge of the woods.

"No one saw anything, Ari." Chip put his hands on my shoulders. "Maybe you just had a long day."

"I could've sworn I saw something scurry or run through there." I couldn't shake the feeling that something was in those woods. "I guess it was nothing." I turned and lay on Cork's bed, my hands to my head, and sighed deeply.

"Are you okay Ari?" a little girl's voice asked. I peeked to see my little sister with a worried expression on her face. I smiled halfheartedly.

"I'm fine lil sis," I said as I sat up. "Just had a bit of an adventure." I gave her a sideways hug and looked at Chip, raising an eyebrow.

"You bet we did," he said with a crooked grin that made me burst out laughing. Daphne, Cork and Shelly soon joined in.

"Is everything alright up here?" Mrs. Krulny had walked up when she heard our laughing fit. I stood up, wiping a tear from my eye.

"We're fine," I said, gasping for air. "We're all just having fun."

Chip gave me a confused look. My gut burst this time, knocking me to the ground with giggling.

Cork's mom chuckled. "Well when you've all calmed down, come downstairs for some lunch." Chip nodded while the rest of were rolling on the floor.

"I'm gonna win!" Shelly yelled as we all raced down the stairs.

"Oh no you don't lil sis!" I exclaimed and grabbed her from behind, lifting and spinning her as Chip ran into me and knocking all three of us onto the floor by the bottom of the stairs.

Daphne and Cork actually tripped over us. There was a moment of awkward silence before we started laughing again. Mrs. Krulny laughed at the pile of five kids at her stairs.

"Get up and head to the kitchen. I made everyone PB&J sandwiches." She smiled brightly.

We all got up and ran to the kitchen, each of us grabbing a sandwich. Then Cork led us to the backyard.

"So cool," Chip said, astonished at the sight of the trees along the fence.

"I just don't remember seeing this before." I scratched my head at my confusion and bit into my sandwich.

"Will you let it go?" Daphne exclaimed at me. "Let's just climb some trees like we used to at the park!"

Suddenly Shelly, Cork and Chip all raced her to the trees and began climbing. I rolled my eyes at them and joined in. The climb was fun. The branches were strong and held three of us at once. I reached the top second, not long after Cork—who was a surprisingly good athlete.

The sky was amazing from the top of that tree. A person could see half the town from that high. I took it all in, the view of the street, the sun, the rows of houses, and the open space at the park. I could even see the police station and town hall from my height. Chip was just a little higher up. I called up and he looked down with a grin. Then, deciding to sit with my good friend, I climbed up to him.

"The view is amazing up here," Chip breathed. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It is amazing," I said after I had gotten comfortable. "I didn't even know we had trees this tall in Coralatna. It's the most incredible thing I've ever seen."

I smiled and sighed happily. It was the perfect scene and I never wanted it to end. I looked at the ground to see how high we were and saw something move through the bushes, tiny but still visible from twenty-five feet up.

"You okay?" I turned to see Chip looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine." I looked at the bush again. "Just I saw something move again."

"You might just be a little jumpy after being in the basement." Chip grasped my shoulder with his hand. "It'll pass." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"I just hope you're right," I sighed heavily and looked back at the view.

It was almost sunset when I opened my eyes again. I had apparently fallen asleep and was leaning on Chip's chest. I could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath, his heart beating steadily and rhythmically. It felt awkward quickly. I sat up as slowly and carefully as I could without waking him. He was just so peaceful that it made me grin at the sight.

I giggled quietly and started climbing down, almost stepping on a sleeping Shelly and lazy Cork in the process. I leaned over and gently shook Shelly's shoulder. She blinked rapidly, yawning and stretching.

"Time to go sis," I said, continuing to climb down.

I found Daphne leaning against the base of the tree, holding her hands close to her chest. She had a look of terror on her face as she stared off into the yard. It wasn't normal to see her like this, especially since she was the brave one of the group.

"No. You can't. Not now," Daphne mumbled to herself.

She breathed heavily and clutched her hands. I walked closer, careful not to scare her out of, whatever it was. She kept staring off, terror still on her face. I knelt slowly next to her.

"Daph?" I didn't grasp her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"Can't leave. Don't go. Stay." That was all she said for the rest of the weekend.

"How long will she be like this?" I asked Chip Saturday afternoon.

"I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Even you know I've never seen her like this before."

Ever since Thursday evening, Daphne has been clutching her hands close to her and talking in short monotonous sentences. Chip and I were becoming worried.

"I had my mom ask her parents what's up. They didn't give a clear answer."

"Maybe someone called her and gave some bad news."

"It seems worse than that." I turned to Chip with a raised brow. "Have you seen or heard from Zeke since he left on that trip to the mountains with his friends?"

Chip shrugged. "No one's heard anything from them."

"Maybe one of them got hurt and they don't know what to do."

"They would've been back already. They've been gone two weeks now."

"Maybe they're lost?" Chip shrugged.

"This is serious! Maybe Zeke or one of his friends got hurt and they can't get back!"

"Okay, okay." Chip put up his hands in surrender. "I don't know what to say alright. A lot of stuff has happened in the last month." He rubbed his neck again. "It's a little…unusual."

Chip was right. The past month has been a little weird. First a new neighbor moves in, then an eighteen-wheeler crashes in Isra Park, our new neighbor likes to experiment and talk to an imaginary person, and now Daphne is acting strange—which never happens.

I sighed heavily. "I guess I'm just worried about my friend." I hugged my arms worriedly.

"Hey, don't worry Ari. I'm sure it's nothing." Chip smiled.

I returned the gesture and hugged him. Then next thing I know, I kiss him on the cheek and see a huge blush on his face, with wide eyes and an embarrassed expression. He gave a nervous chuckle. I just giggled at how red his face had gotten. I told good-bye and headed home, still thinking about Daphne.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

"Mom, I don't think it was that subtle," I glared at my mother as we washed the dishes.

"Sweetie, I'm just being optimistic." She gave a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "She said stuff like 'Don't go' and 'You can't.' Any ideas?"

"No Ariella. I wish I knew." She went back to scrubbing a pan. I sighed and dried a couple of bowls.

Once the dishes were done, I went upstairs to check on Shelly and Monny. The dog was at the top of the stairs, tail hanging over the next step down. He barely even moved when I walked up. I rubbed his head and he looked up longingly at me.

"I know. I'll get Shelly and then we'll go for a walk." His head perked up and tail wagged. I smiled and walked into Shelly's room. "I'm about to take Monny for a walk. You wanna tag along?"

She beamed at me. "Let's bring Cork with us!" she exclaimed with enthusiastic jumps.

"Alright, alright," I chuckled. "He can come with us."

She giggled with giddy and grabbed her shoes, pulling them on as she ran toward the stairs. I had to catch her fast before she tumbled down.

"Calm down lil sis! I still need to get his harness and leash." She gave me a doe-eyed look and I just about wanted to drop her. "Fine. They're in the closet by the front door."

Shelly ran downstairs, Monny in tow, almost running over mom in the process. Mom placed her hands on her hips and scowled at me.

"Sorry mom!" I apologized as I came down. "She got a little excited to go out and see Cork." I grabbed my jacket as Shelly finished harnessing Monnny and then we walked out into the winter air.

Monny started barking happily as we walked down the street, Shelly urging him to run with her.

"Shelly!" I shouted over the dog. "I can't control him if you're going to do that."

"Sorry Ari. I'm just excited to see Cork and go to the park for snowball fights!"

Monny tugged at the leash, escaping my grasp and ran toward Cork's house. The only issue was that someone was walking where Monny was running. Shelly and I ran after him, trying to get him to stop. Monny kept running, knocking the other person flat on their back.

"Watch it you stupid mutt!" the person yelled.

"I'm so sorry," I said as Shelly and I ran up. "Are you okay?"

The person glared at me. Then it softened. "Well, I'm not dead so, yeah I'm alright."

"Kale Mattinseth?" I raised an eyebrow at him as he stood up.

"Yeah, who is asking?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm Ariella." I held out my hand. "I'm a freshman at Coralatna High."

He considered me and then took it as he said, "Guess my rep precedes me."

I chuckled. "You _are_ one of the popular ones."

"Heh, right." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ahem." I turned to see Shelly with her arms crossed.

"Oh! Right!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry our dog ran over you."

"Hey it's alright. How about I help you get him?" He smiled genuinely.

"Of course you can." I smiled as we walked to Cork's house.

Luckily we didn't have to walk far. Monny had gone to Cork's house without us. Cork was standing at his front gate, holding Monny's leash.

"Thanks Cork," I said as he handed me the leash.

"No problem." He gave a cool smile.

"Cork, this is Kale Mattinseth. He's the football captain at Coralatna High," I explained.

Kale held out his hand. "Nice to meet ya little guy." Cork took it. "You got some hand there," Kale said with a raised eyebrow. "Are ya gonna join any sports?"

"Maybe. I don't know yet." He glanced quickly at me. "Chip already told me I should."

"But Chip plays soccer," Shelly explained.

"Are you guys talking about the star defense?" Kale asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "He and I are old friends. We also know Daphne Maklee."

"The sweet cheerleader?" Kale looked at me.

"I'm guessing you don't know her too well," I said as we all walked down Mintwee Street.

"I only know her because of the cheerleaders." Kale sighed heavily. "Hailey thinks she owns me. We were supposed to meet up today, but I told her I wasn't feeling well and snuck out before she could find out I lied."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that bad." I looked sullenly at him. "Daphne doesn't tell me anything about the cheerleader meets."

"Good thing too, because it's never good when the football team walks by," Kale explained. "Hailey always spots me and runs up saying, 'Come on baby. Let's go have some fun in the lockers.' I'm sick of it!"

"You imitate her pretty good," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

He grinned mischievously. "I'm Hailey and I'm queen of the school. Bow down or I'll call my daddy to fire your dad!"

I laughed, hearing Cork and Shelly giggling over Kale's 'Hailey voice.' I had to hold my stomach because I laughed so hard. Even Monny was barking and wagging his tail.

"I have to admit. It's fun to crack jokes about her every now and then." Kale chuckled.

"Ha!" I looked ahead of us. "Look guys! Fresh snow!" I exclaimed.

They all looked up and smiled at the fresh snowfall. I smiled, knowing that a snow fight was going to start at any mom—.

"AH!" I screamed as a snowball right at my shoulder. I turned to see Kale smirking and tossing a snowball up and down in his hand. I smirked back as I knelt down and made one.

I stood up as Kale warned, "Oh no. Oh no you are no—!" My snowball hit his face, stopping him mid-sentence.

I laughed as another hit my face. Then it turned into a war. It quickly became a boys verses girls game, Monny with me and Shelly, barking happily. Kale and Cork hid behind a bush while Shelly and I hid behind another. We went back and forth for a while, losing track of time and ending up at Isra Park. At one point I tripped and something fell on top of me. I looked to find Kale lying across my legs on his stomach. I laughed when he lifted his snow covered face. I got a fistful of snow in the face as a response. Kale rolled onto his back, laughing hysterically. I took the opportunity to have Shelly and Cork jump on top of him. Monny ended up licking the snow off Kale's face.

"That was pretty good," Kale said, stilling laughing.

"Thanks." I stood up, helping him up. "But I did have some help." I motioned to Shelly and Cork who happened to be chasing Monny in and around the trees.

"They are great kids," Kale said sweetly.

"Well, one is my sister and the other is our neighbor. But, yes, there are great kids." I looked at Kale and was almost lost in his eyes when he looked at me.

He had a caring expression. Then he shook his head saying, "I think we should head back."

"Yeah," I replied, coming back to reality. "It's been a long day. I better drop off Cork and take Shelly home."

Kale went to collect Shelly, Cork and Monny and then we all headed for home.

Cork had been dropped off and Kale held Monny's leash as he walked me and Shelly home. Shelly grabbed Monny's leash and ran inside when we reached the house.

"Thanks for a great time Kale!" she shouted over her shoulder. Then the door shut.

"She's sweet," Kale said. "I wish I had a sister like her."

"She has her moments." I smiled and looked at Kale. "Thanks for joining us. Even if it was because of Monny." He chuckled. "But thank you."

"Any time," he smiled and gave me hug.

I returned the hug and we parted slowly. Suddenly I found myself giving him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned slowly as I walked inside and shut the door. I leaned against the door and sighed.

_I didn't know he was so sweet,_ I thought as I walked dreamily upstairs to my room. _But he's the football captain and I'm just a freshman. There's no way I can be with him._ I sat down on my bed. "What am I _thinking_?! I can't be with a guy like him and I _know_ it will _never happen_!"

I rolled over and looked out my window, watching the snow dance in the wind. As I lied there, I thought about the day Cork and his family moved here. Although it was almost two months earlier, it was still on my mind. Last week was still on my mind also. I couldn't believe what Cork's father works on.

"Maybe he's working on something to help in a war?" I said to myself and rolled onto my back.

"No. A war won't be happening any time soon." I rolled onto my side, facing my desk that held a picture of me with my dad.

"Maybe it's for the good of mankind?" I sat up, sitting cross-legged, and leaned on my knees.

"That can't be it. Maybe he is working on something for President Roosevelt?" I got off my bed and walked to the window. My mind kept racing over the thought. Then I realized something.

"Wait a minute! The train crashed in the park the day Cork's family moved in. A month later, Chip and I discover Mr. Krulny's laboratory and his experiments. Cork even explained that he never spends time with the family and locks himself in the basement. He even talks to himself, or an invisible something, in there." I looked out the window, seeing Chip's right across the way. "I have to talk to Chip about this!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

"Chip!" I called as I ran out to walk with my friend to school the next day. Shelly was already there and waiting.

"What's going on?" he asked as he caught me from slipping on the ice and into the street.

"Cork's dad! He does…experiments…right?" I breathed heavily.

"Yeah, what about it?" He raised his eyebrow at me in confusion.

"I think Mr. Krulny might be a _mad_ scientist!"

He raised his eyebrow again and crossed his arms on his chest. "Are you nutty or something? Cork's dad is not _mad_. He just works on experiments. Even you saw that."

"I know but this might be different!" I exclaimed as he rolled his eyes and walked with Shelly to Cork's house. "He might be doing something for an enemy country!"

Chip stopped, turned around and stared at me in disbelief. "Are you insane? Why would you even say that _out loud_?"

I hung my head, staring at my feet. "Chip, I just," I sighed heavily and looked him in the eye. "It's been on my mind nonstop since we saw his lab."

He sighed. "Shelly, you run ahead to get Cork. Your sis and I will catch up."

"Okay Chip!" Shelly said happily. Then the eight year old ran down the street to her friend.

Chip looked me dead in the eye, making me feel like he was seeing my soul. He had a fierce look in his eye as he rapped his fingers on his crossed arms. I felt small as he stared me down.

"I'm waiting for the explanation," he said impatiently.

"I was thinking it over and I realized something. The train crashed into the park the same day Cork moved here. I just think it might be related." I hung my head in dismay.

Chip sighed heavily, shaking his head. "I don't know. I just don't know Ari."

Suddenly he uncrossed his arms, putting his hands on my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. I started to worry, wondering if my friend was okay.

"But I do know one thing."

"Chip? Are you o—mph!" I didn't know what happened until I felt his lips on mine.

My eyes were wide with shock as he kissed me. He had such a grip on my shoulders that I couldn't pull away from him. I just stood there. When he finally pulled back, both of us gasping for air, I slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why did you do that? Why _would_ you do that?"

"I just, I, uh, well, you see," He stumbled over his words. I glared coldly at him.

I groaned in frustration. "Men! I swear you think it's so easy!" I yelled as I walked toward Cork's house to take Cork and Shelly to school.

As soon as Chip and I reached school, Daphne could tell something was wrong.

"Everything alright between you two?" she asked.

"Yes Daph. Everything is fine." I stated monotonously, not even glancing at Chip.

"Well, Hailey is out to get you Ari," Daphne said cautiously.

I stopped in my tracks and gawked. "What did you say?"

"Hailey is after you." She winced a little.

"Why?" I asked worriedly.

"All I know is that she told a couple of the other cheerleaders that she saw you and Kale at the park." She suddenly quieted down. "Together."

Chip looked at me. "Were you two, uh, you know?"

"No!" I shouted quickly. "I just ran into him yesterday afternoon while out with Shelly and Monny as we picked up Cork." They stared at me. "It's true! Just ask them."

"Alright, alright." Chip raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean _that_ anyway. I was only asking if you," He rubbed his neck. "If you two were on a date."

I was taken aback. "No. We weren't." I turned and walked to class as the bell rang.

_Why would he ask that?_ I thought as I walked down the hall._ Did he see me kiss Kale on the cheek yesterday? If he did, oh no! This is bad. Very bad._

"Hey Arcella!" a voice said as an arm hooked into mine. I turned to see Hailey Allecram walking beside me, grinning mischievously. "Where are you going?"

"To class," I replied nervously. "And it's Ariella."

"Sure Anieli. You have the strangest name, you know that?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm just gonna go to class if you don't mind." I grinned nervously as I tried to escape.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave." She sounded like the devil. "You're coming with me," she said as she pushed me into the girl's restroom.

I was thrown against the sink, hard. When I turned back around, I saw two more cheerleaders standing behind Hailey.

"Now you'll learn not to steal anyone's boyfriend!" she yelled at me. "Especially mine."

She looked positively evil—if it had a positive side. I was scared stiff, just hoping it wouldn't be bad. Her gang started moving in. I had nowhere to go. The next thing I know, a fist is thrown into my face, my head turned to the side with the force. I looked back up to see Hailey smirking until I felt another punch to my face. They just kept coming—my face, gut, sides, everywhere. I fell to the ground and then I felt them kicking my ribs. I couldn't move, just lie there until someone found me or I died. It stopped suddenly and I could barely breathe, coughing up blood.

"Good work girls. Now no one will want her." I heard Hailey laugh at how horrible I looked. I knew it wasn't good.

I heard a door close, but couldn't move. My backpack was open and everything was scattered across the floor. I couldn't even move my hand to write a note for help. But how could I send it if I couldn't write it?

It felt like hours in there. I never heard the bell, heard another person walk in or a person just walk by. My eyes were almost swollen completely closed when the door opened. I heard a gasp and a girl ran out screaming. The door opened again a minute later and I could hear someone run over but then it went black.

~Daphne's point of view~

"I can't believe I forgot it!" I yelled to myself as I walked to my locker. "I worked hard on it and I for—"

"AHHHHH!" I heard a girl run out of the bathroom, screaming.

I walked to the bathroom and opened the door.

I would have thought it was a prank until I saw a girl on the floor, beat up and bruised. I walked quickly to her side.

I instantly recognized the victim—my best friend. Her eyes were swollen shut, her body bruised and she had a bloody nose. I couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"Ari? Ari, are you alright?" No response. I quickly went to work and grabbed towels to start wiping away blood. As I was working, the girl from earlier came back with a teacher. I heard her gasp and I explained what I knew. The teacher nodded and ran out to get help. I stayed with Ariella to keep her alive as much as possible.

Help came quick as Kale Mattinseth came in with a few others. I saw Kale's face and knew something wasn't right. He and the others gently and carefully lifted Ariella up and carried her out to the front of the school. I followed to make sure she was alright. When we all reached the front yard, a police car and ambulance were just turning the corner to Coralatna High.

The police car was Ariella's father's. The town knew him by what he did everyday as a policeman, but that would all change. Mr. Hurlton jumped out of his car as soon as he stopped and ran to Kale and his teammates, about to ask what happened. He stopped in his tracks when he saw who they were carrying. His expression changed from the confidence of a police chief to the gentleness and worry of a protective, loving father.

"What happened?" he asked with clenched fists. No one dared to speak. "Someone tell me what happened." We could all see his patience was growing thin.

"Chief Hurlton?" Everyone looked at Kale as he and the others gently lowered Ariella onto the roller bed. "I think I know who did this to her, and why." Kale looked at Ariella with concern and then to her father.

"Who did this to my daughter Mr. Mattinseth?" Chief Hurlton asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I believe it was Miss Allecram," Kale replied.

"Ha!" Everyone turned to see Hailey walking through the crowd toward the front. Her little gang followed close behind, throwing smug looks at everyone.

"You can't prove that I did anything." Hailey crossed her arms, obviously confident.

"Then how did this happen to my oldest girl?" Chief Hurlton asked, eying her up and down. It was obvious he didn't believe her.

We all heard a sudden low moan and looked at Ariella. Her eyes slowly opened to see her father's worried face above her.

~Ariella's point of view~

"Daddy?" I said slowly and hoarsely, spitting blood. "W-what's g-going on?" He tried to reply but I turned my head, facing Hailey. Then I scowled. "You," I stated hoarsely.

She stared blankly at me. I sat up slowly, felling pain everywhere on my body. My dad tried stopping me but it was no use. I stood on my feet, still needing to lean for support, and faced Hailey.

"Why, did you, do this, to me?" I gasped for air at every breath.

"How? It's not…possible…" Hailey was at a loss for words for the first time in her life. Her mouth hung open as I gave the best smirk I could.

I turned to Kale and grinned, only to almost collapse. Kale rushed over and caught me. I winced at the pain in my…everywhere! My father and Kale helped me to the ambulance and I was rushed to the hospital, Kale by my side.

My hospital room was quiet. I only heard beeping from a nearby machine. I sat there, waiting for something to happen. I felt dizzy when I turned to look out the window and also couldn't move too well. A door opened and Kale walked in, followed by my family.

Kale smiled heartily. "Good. You're awake." He sat next to me, still smiling.

"I thought you were gone," my mom said with a gasp.

"She was only asleep Mrs. H. Nothing happened," Kale said.

"I'm a mother that worries. It's normal," my mother replied matter-of-factly.

"Hello to you all too," I said sarcastically.

Shelly hopped on the bedside. "Will you come home soon?"

"I'm sure I will lil sis," I said with a smile and brought her in for a hug, trying to ignore my pain the best I could.

"Alright Shelly, let's let her rest." My mother hurried Shelly out the door.

Kale was left in the room.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said gratefully.

"Thank you for helping me. I heard you and some other boys carried me out of the restroom." He smiled in return. There was an awkward silence.

Suddenly, Kale reached for my hand. "I'm so sorry this happened. This shouldn't happen to anyone like you Ariella."

"I'm fine. Hailey just didn't know how tough I really am."

"But she saw us. I thought I was away from her but she found me. This proves it!"

"Kale, you can't blame yourself. Hailey wants to keep her title and will do anything to do just that." I smiled reassuringly. "She'll get what she deserves."

"I just hope you're right."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

A few weeks later I was walking again. It didn't help that Winter Formal has getting closer. After all, Christmas was just around the corner.

But I still had other things to take care of. For one thing, Shelly was being picked on at school because of me. Cork was by her side but I still worried for my sister. Kale and Chip ditched class a few times to check on them both. I was happy that Kale was helping me out. I only feared that Hailey would find out sooner or later.

Within a month, my suspicions were confirmed when I heard Kale yelling at her. Suddenly she screamed and Kale dumped her, saying he never loved her in the first place. My lips curled into a smile. He had finally left the drama queen in a ditch of despair.

"Kale!" I yelled, waving my good hand when I saw him. I still had my other arm in a cast.

He smiled. "Hey Ariella." He gave me a comforting hug. "Good to see you're doing better every day."

"You bet. My dad is still watching your ex though."

"I'm guessing you heard that." He pointed a thumb behind himself.

I nodded. "The whole town will know by tomorrow about what happened."

Kale grinned. "Who cares? I'm just ecstatic to be away from her at last!" the jock exclaimed, arms in the air.

"You being happy aside," I said, catching his attention. "I need to find out a few things about Gillen Krulny."

He raised an eyebrow. "What about him? He never comes out of his house except to buy equipment at the hardware store."

I sighed. "Either way, Cork is growing concerned about his mother."

"Why Mrs. K? She's a nice person."

"Mr. Krulny is becoming a little violent toward her. Cork told me everything." I sucked in a sharp breath through my teeth. "She's being beat for no reason."

Kale held me in his arms. "Let's go find out why."

"Daph and Chip are waiting outside my door?" I stared at my sister. "Right now?"

Shelly nodded. "They said they're waiting for you and Kale."

"Alright then," Kale said suspiciously. "Let's meet them downstairs then."

Yes, I had taken Kale to my house after school. No, Shelly was never told about the plan. Triple no, Chip and Daphne never knew either. Kale and I secretly told Cork on our way home about it. It was the only way to let him know we needed in his house. Cork immediately agreed.

"About time you got down here," Daphne said impatiently after my front door shut.

"Will you be quiet!" Chip yelled in a whispered hush. "We can't get caught."

"Says the guy who knows nothing about what's going on." I crossed my arms on my chest, glaring at my friend. "Awkward much?"

Both Daphne and Chip stared at me. Kale was smirking.

"What?" Chip exclaimed. "I kinda, sorta, maybe overheard you and Kale talking to Cork about sneaking into the Krulny house tonight." He just scored a ten on the Guilt Meter.

"When I say I need your help, I'll tell you." I eyed Daphne. "Cork is reliable enough to open the door for us without getting caught."

"You also have a broken arm still." Daphne eyed me.

"At least her legs are working though." Kale suddenly had my back. "Because we don't mouths for this."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've been busy with school and moving. A few more chapters are ready to go. I just have to upload!**

Ch10

"Ariella!" I screamed as she quickly disappeared from my sight.

The beam had hit her dead on from the table. I glared at the sneering rat and swat it with a heavy stick. I don't know where it came from either. The rat flew across the room and I went straight to figuring out how to bring back Ariella. I tried to take apart the machine a few times, but I think Mr. Krulny used some kind of superglue. The rat reappeared and bit my arm, his teeth sinking deep into my skin. I screamed out in pain and grabbed his neck, squeezing him loose and threw him against the wall.

"I've had it with you, you stupid rodent!" I screamed at him. I turned and ran up the stairs. I slammed the door hard when I reappeared in the main hall.

"What happened?" Chip asked in a frenzy. "Where's Ariella?"

"What happened down there?" Daphne asked in panic.

I stopped when we were out the back door and turned around to face them. "A rat attacked and hit Ariella with some kind of beam from this whack-o machine down there. Then she vanished!"

"She WHAT?!" Both yelled in disbelief.

"The zappity thingie activated when the rat jumped on it." I was flailing my arms around, explaining everything. "Then, POOF! She wasn't there anywhere after that." I hung my head on my shoulders, but suddenly felt blood trailing down my arm. I sighed. "We should head back so we can figure this out."

Daphne and Chip looked at each other and then back to me.

"We'll do whatever it takes to bring Ariella back," Chip said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You bet," Daphne agreed with a grin.

I gave a small grin. "I know she's your best friend. I'll find her for you. Promise."

That promise wasn't just for them. Whatever happened to Ariella, I would find her and help her. I knew that she was probably freaking out. She's fourteen, a freshman, and has been through all kinds of crap already. All because of meeting me. I was going to find her, even if that meant keeping her disappearance a secret from her Chief Detective of Police father.

It was nearing two in the morning when I finally dropped off Daphne and Chip and made it to Ariella's home. Her mother would be distressed and frantic over what I would tell her, along with Shelly. I wasn't letting anything stop me. That is, until Monny came running toward me and tackled me to the ground. Over the passing weeks, I had spent a considerable amount of time with Ariella and Shelly. Their hound of a husky, Monny, had taking a liking to me as well as the girls. Even their father trusted me enough to walk her to and from school.

"Monny boy," I laughed at the dog's excited demeanor. "It's just me."

Monny suddenly stopped and looked at me, sadness in his eyes. He whined a bit. I knew what, rather who, he was asking about.

I sat up. "It's alright boy. We'll find her." Monny licked my face. He trusted me just as much as the girls did, and knew full well that I would help her. "Even after all I put her though," I said aloud. Monny nuzzled my hand, as if he was saying 'She stills cares that you care.'

I grinned thankfully at the dog. "I need to tell Cork in the morning. Now would be too suspicious." I looked at the Siberian husky again. "Maybe too much for anyone."

Moony whined a little in response. It sounded almost like 'As if I didn't know that already bucko. This is my owner and friend you're talking about here.'

I smirked a bit. "I think I'm getting a little too close to understanding you instead of Ariella, aren't I?"

Monny nuzzled my hand. 'Ya think?'

"I better get home," I stated as I stood up. The snow was freezing at two in the morning. "Parents will be concerned if I'm not in bed when they wake up."

I rubbed Monny's ears and stood up. Monny whined a bit and I gave him a reassuring grin in return.

"I swear I'll find her. We'll start first thing after school." With that I walked home.

I may around the corner, but it felt farther than usual. My mind was all about Ariella and her mysterious disappearing act. I didn't know what to make of it. I did know one thing though; Mr. Krulny was going to seriously get it for this. And so was the rat. I can promise that.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

The last thing I remember was being zapped at by a rat on some weird machine in the Krulny basement. Now, I don't have the slightest clue as to where I am. I looked around, feeling like I was in some strange forest or wood. The greenery around me was huge. I looked up and saw a house. A huge house. My eyes widened. I had shrunk.

"That's what the machine does?!" I shouted out to no one or nothing in particular. My tone was scared and shocked. "It shrinks things?" I began to walk, noticing I still had my cast on my right arm. "At least I'm alive," I mused for a moment.

Something moving in the bushes startled me. I turned this way and that, searching for the source. A giant furry creature was hidden just behind the grass. I stayed entirely still, not knowing what to really do. The object moved again and I could see its dark eyes glaring right at me through the blades of green. I suddenly recognized the face and was definitely ready to bolt out of there. Shimmie is a hunting cat, nothing else but a hunter. The feline still stared down at me as I tried to remain calm. She inched towards me and I slowly tried to move.

Big mistake.

Shimmie lunged and nearly had me. I ran. Considering I was the size of a rat, I didn't stand a chance against her. She kept chasing me until I found a hole and ran in. It was small and uncomfortable, but at least I was safe.

"I need to really watch my step," I said aloud. "I just hope nothing goes wrong."

I didn't know how long I was in that hole but I heard something move and looked back at the grass. The tall green moved in the breeze one second and shook violently the next.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is someone there?"

I knew it was probably stupid to ask that, but that was just instinct. The grass was moving again and I jumped up, hitting my head on something. I muttered a slight protest at the small hole and slowly crawled out. Suddenly a small rat was staring at me in what I can only describe as wonder. She cocked her head slightly, her sky-blue looking at me. The color was a light shade of blue with teal-ish patches on her fur.

"Um, hello," I greeted, unsure how to talk to it.

She looked like she was smiling, almost like she wanted to talk. Then Shimmie attacked again. I ran for cover just as another rat, bigger than the one who I said hi to, jumped onto Shimmie's neck and bit down, hard! I watched the fight ensue as Shimmie hissed in protest and the bigger, brown rat hung on for dear life. Shimmie finally swatted him down and tried to scratch at him. He snarled and snapped, protecting the smaller one. One final bite on the paw and Shimmie left with a hiss.

I stared in shock at the brown rat when he suddenly collapsed. I ran over, 'big sister' instincts taking over, and tried to help him in any way possible. He suddenly moved and tried to get up. I watched in wonder as he turned and looked at me. His golden eyes almost bore into mine. If I concentrated hard enough, I could swear he was smiling. That all changed when he stood up and looked straight into my eyes.

"Why is there a human here?"


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, trying to believe what just happened. I even began to look around me, wondering if I was just imagining things. Then I turned back to the two rats in front of me.

"D-did you just, talk?" I had a confused expression on my face.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "You are a human, right?"

I nodded absently, eyes wide.

"Then you should be answering my question. Why are you here?" His voice was unbelievably human. I still couldn't bring myself to believe it.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Yeah, I'm a human. But you're a rat."

He cocked his eyebrow, I think. "Yes."

"Rats don't talk!" I exclaimed, almost in a frenzy.

"Humans also don't become our size," he said as he eyed me up and down.

I looked at myself, suddenly realizing I was stark nude! I grabbed a nearby leaf to cover myself while the two rats stared at me in confusion.

"Humans also wear clothes!" I tried to explain calmly.

The smaller rat giggled like a human child at me. The larger rat, however, rolled his golden eyes and led me to another part of the grass jungle. I kept the leaf wrapped around me the best I could as I walked.

"My name is Aqua." I looked to my side, seeing the small, blue rat. Now that I think about it, she looked more mouse than rat.

"I'm Ariella," I said politely.

Aqua turned toward my escort. "He's Cliff."

"You know we're not supposed to speak to humans," Cliff explained.

"You started it!" Aqua sassed back. I had to admit she was cute. She reminded me of my sister. Just in rat-mouse form.

Cliff glanced at me. "What's that?" he asked, his eyes looking at my right arm.

I looked down. "It's a cast. It helps my arm heal when it's broken. Another human attacked me a month ago." I had a bad taste in my mouth just mentioning what she did to me. I looked back at Cliff. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

Cliff glanced at me and then turned his full attention back to his route. "To my home. At least for now. I will be taking you to the leader soon and he will determine what happens with you."

I gulped, very loudly unfortunately.

Aqua giggled next to me. "He's nice. I hope he likes you."

"I hope so too," I replied with a nervous grin.

"This place is amazing!"

Cliff and Aqua had taken me somewhere—I don't know where really—and had given me a wrap to wear. I made just a few alterations to make it more comfortable and presentable. Then they took me around their 'town,' I guess.

"You like it?" Aqua asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah," I breathed in wonder. "It's different from my home." I looked at Cliff. "Where exactly are we?"

"The rodent domain of Coralatna," he answered nonchalantly.

I stared at the brown rat in disbelief. "Coralatna? As in the small town I'm from?"

Cliff stopped in the middle of the path and stared at me. "You're from Coralatna?" I nodded. He looked at Aqua. "We have to speak with Blaze now."

Aqua quickly led us to an alley and kept going until we reached a dead end. I stared quizzically at both rodents in front of me as Cliff heaved Aqua up to the top of the fence and motioned at me to do the same.

"Please say you're joking?" I almost pleaded.

"This is the fastest way to the Heart." Cliff stood impatiently, waiting for me to move.

"The heart?" I asked, unsure.

"I'll explain on the way. Right now we have to hurry before anything happens." He looked demanding.

I finally gave in. "You're as bad as my friend back home."

Cliff lifted me up very gently, surprisingly, and I climbed right over the fence, landing next to Aqua. Then Cliff landed next to me, ready to criticize me. At least it looked like it. He had other plans as he pulled me toward him and threw me on his back.

"No more complaining the rest of the way," he ordered as he and Aqua began to run toward what I could only guess was the heart.

"So what exactly is the heart?" I finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"It's where our leader lives. He watches over the city from there and drives away anything unwanted." Cliff kept his eyes in front of him. "He's strong and knows the priorities of the domain."

"Sounds like our mayor," I commented. "He's in charge of the humans of Coralatna."

Aqua stole a glance at me. "Really?"

I nodded at her.

"We're not allowed to speak with humans Aqua."

"You're helping her," Aqua sassed back. "Maybe she could help you too!"

"I'd ask for a human's help if I were desperate, which I am not." Cliff had a hint of a snarl in his tone.

"I'm right here you know." I was getting irritated now. "Plus, you're judging me when you don't even know me."

"She has a point," Aqua agreed.

"You're brother will hear about this whole thing when we're done," Cliff warned. "Don't even try to get out of it because I never forget."

Aqua's ears were now flat against her head in fear.

"That wasn't very nice Cliff," I said. "I don't treat my sister like that."

Cliff groaned. "She's not my sister. I only end up getting her out of trouble all the time."

"That doesn't matter. She's young and learning. Give her time and she'll understand." He didn't seem to want to listen to me. "Just give it some thought then."

"We're here," Cliff announced.

We were heading toward a giant building—giant to my size anyway. It was exquisite like Mayor Jalidoney's office building in Town Hall. It was so formal that I felt even more small. The rats were better designers than humans.

"Welcome to the Heart, Ariella." Cliff stopped at the steps and I got off. Aqua stayed quiet as we looked at the great building in front of us.

"As my friend would say: whoa," I breathed.

"You need to speak with Blaze," Cliff said quickly as he started moving again, Aqua close behind. I had to jog to keep up.

"I know this is important and all," I commented as we entered through the front door—just an open entrance, no guards or doors. "But I want to know why _I_ need to speak with your leader so quickly.

Cliff sighed heavily and stopped, turning to me. "Blaze is the leader of our domain. He is told about everything that goes on. He has to deal with a threat and a human will add to his trouble, yes. But he needs to know everything."

"Even the teeniest detail?" I asked nervously. Cliff nodded in response and I groaned. "Alright, I'll go talk to him."

"Good. Now we have to hurry." Cliff and Aqua began to move again and I quickly followed.

We walked through corridor after corridor, passing so many different doors that I lost count. So much for a quick run if things go wrong. I stayed with Cliff and Aqua the whole time, not even daring to stop and catch my breath. If I lost them, I wouldn't be able to find my way out. I studied Cliff and Aqua while we walked—crawled in their case. Cliff was a lot like me when I first met Cork. The day I met the young boy, I took him and showed him around town and he met the mayor. That was two months ago. Cliff was taking me to meet his leader and I just barely met him. Aqua was like my sister. She was curious and loved meeting new, well, people and rodents. Shelly and her would get along great, if Aqua was a human anyway.

I stopped musing as I heard voices from a nearby room. Cliff suddenly perked up.

"We're in luck," he said. "Blaze is only arguing with Vine."

I cocked my head in confusion, looking at the brown rat. "Who?"

"Vine is my brother," Aqua explained. "And now I'm in big trouble." She sank as low as she could go in her crawl, cowering in fear.

"No!" I looked up at the shout, seeing a grey rat-mouse sitting on a throne-like chair. He had red eyes, dark grey stripes on his back and dark grey legs and tail. "He is not going to even get near them! That sneaky little rat is going to thrown in the cat's food if he tries that again!"

"Blaze," another rat said. "There's no way to really stop him from trying to this again." He was a darker brown than Cliff and had a few pinkish spots on him with light brown legs and tail.

The rat called Blaze stared at the other one almost threateningly. "He _will_ be stopped."

"Blaze!" Cliff called.

Blaze looked up, seeing us and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "What's with the human Cliff? I have enough on my plate dealing with Robarth."

"I know Blaze," Cliff answered. "But she said she was shrunk because of a machine built by a human."

Blaze seemed to be considering us. "Alright. I will listen for now. Let the human speak."

I timidly step forward. "Sir," I said, slightly bowing my head and not knowing what else to say or do. "My name is Ariella. I am from the human domain of Coralatna and have been shrunk by a machine built by one of the humans there. He has been in town for only two months and has already caused trouble for our quiet town."

Blaze held up his paw, stopping me. "Two months you say?" I nodded in confirmation. "We have had to deal with a problem for just as long. But he is not new to us."

"This is different for us. My father is the Chief of Police and needs solid evidence to search his home to stop him. I tried to get him his evidence, but was shrunk in the process. I was also attacked by a rat from here," I added.

Blaze narrowed his eyes at me. "Describe the rat."

"Black with light and dark grey spots around his head and back, red eyes, and dark grey legs and tail." I must have described him very well since Blaze stood up and called a guard in.

"Go and find Robarth now. I must see him and find out what he has been doing around humans!" he ordered. The saluted and ran off to his mission. Blaze turned to me. "You just described Robarth to us. He is not only a threat to our domain but he hangs around a certain human. This rat is true to what humans say about us. Not all of us are like that. But his followers will do anything he wishes to steal the power of my leadership."

"Blaze," Vine interrupted. "What about the human? What will she do?"

Blaze eyed me up and down. "Keep her hidden from the rest. It will be no good if she is seen running around the village. Cliff, you will be in charge of her."

Cliff nodded in agreement. I stood there, unsure of what to say. I perked up with an idea. Blaze and Vine looked strangely at me. Even Aqua cocked her head at me.

"What if I stay and help you?" I asked as Blaze gave me a quizzical look. "I mean, I can't really do anything and I will be missing school. I could help ypu instead of getting in or causing trouble by exploring your domain."

Vine looked at Blaze. "The human does have a point. She will cause a great amount of trouble if she does explore."

I bit my lip as Blaze considered my offer. "Alright. Only to have less trouble around here. Robarth is enough of a problem as it is."

I smiled thankfully. "Of course sir."

Blaze finally let a smile on his features. "Call me Blaze. I can tell you are true to your words."

I suppressed my happiness as best I could. "Thank you Blaze."

"Come on," Cliff said coolly. "I need to take you back to my home while Vine once again lectures his sister."

"Where was she this time?" Vine asked irritatingly.

"Strangely, a perfect spot to save a human who just shrank to our size." Both rats stared at Cliff. "The cat attacked and I was able to scare her away enough to save them both."

"You are praised for your bravery against the cat," Blaze said gratefully. "That feline menace has become a nuisance to us. But thank you for saving the human and relaying this information to us."

"Of course Blaze." Cliff bowed his head. "I now need to find Reyna and Leane to find out a few things."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

Cliff and I were allowed to leave while Aqua had to stay. Once we were outside, Cliff stopped and motioned at his back. I climbed on without hesitation. I didn't even realize it yet, but I was entirely calm about being around the rats and mice without even knowing it. It wasn't until he took me to his hole that I started to notice things.

"My mom's going to freak. Dad's going to send a huge search party. Probably arrest some people. Shelly will be isolated by grief. Chip and Daph are going to go crazy. Kale is probably still searching for me right now! I have to leave!"

"HEY!"

I heard Cliff yell and faced him. "What?!" He whipped my foot with his tail. "Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"Are you humans always like this?"

I sat down before I did anything more stupid, and to catch my breath. "Sorry. Everything is just barely starting to sink in. This is definitely weird for me.

Cliff sighed through his white nose. "Alright, I'll just let you get accustomed to the situation and we'll head back to the Heart later."

"Okay." I was beginning to calm down.

"I already sent word for Leane and Reyna to come here. I can't leave to find them with you here." I looked suspiciously at the brown rat in front of me. "Many will become suspicious, and rats and mice are very curious."

"I'm quite aware of that." I rubbed my right arm where my cast was, finding a few bite marks I hadn't noticed. "I was lucky. Guess your little problem bit me when I wasn't looking."

Cliff crawled over and examined the indents on the cast. "That's him alright." He sat back on his haunches and stared maliciously at the bite. "He was always too curious for his own good. I remember when Robarth first encountered a human. It was years ago, before even I or Blaze were born. Robarth was still young, about 3 years I believe. He had gone out to explore the human domain. Back then, there weren't any rules about exploring their world. He went into a specific house that had a man who loved to work on different machines to help the humans." Cliff seemed to pause to think about what happened. "He went in and was captured. The only thing we didn't about humans is that they experiment with rats and mice. It was then that Robarth was changed forever. All I know is that Robarth was in a bad experiment test and had fused minds with a human."

"What ever happened to the man?" I asked, thinking of who it could be.

"The human had a son with him during the test. The son disappeared and didn't come back. His father died only months ago. But with the recent activity of Robarth, the son has returned."

"How long has he been acting up?"

Cliff looked me dead in the eye. "Near two months now."

That connected everything.

I was about to say something when two more rats entered the hole. Both were female, from what I could see. One was grey with light blue patches, ears, legs and tail and had blue eyes. The other was a pink color with a grey belly and searching grey eyes. Most of her was pink.

Cliff seemed to smile at the sight of them. "Leane, Reyna, it's so good of you to come on such short notice." He nuzzled and hugged them both and then faced the blue one. "I found Aqua and returned her to Vine."

The blue rat seemed to be relieved. "Thank you so much Cliff! You're a lifesaver. Vine would have been furious with me."

The pink rat looked at her curiously. "But Reyna, I thought he didn't yell at you."

Reyna giggled a bit. "He doesn't I just love to mess with him. Except when it comes to his little sister."

The pink one seemed to understand now. "Oh, I know that. I just forget sometimes." I noticed she seemed to blush with embarrassment.

Cliff chuckled. "It's alright Leane. Aqua is safe now, no thanks to that stupid feline. I swear if she had kittens we'd be in more danger."

"Cliff!" Leane seemed a bit harsh now as Cliff slightly cowered at her tone.

"I was only thinking aloud," he said innocently.

Leane stopped and sniffed the air, moving toward me. I stiffened as her nose was a mere inch from my face. She cocked her head curiously at me. Then I noticed that her eyes had no color in them. They were empty of all emotion.

"Cliff?" I heard Reyna say. "Who is that?"

I gave a nervous smile and timid wave as Cliff introduced me. "This is Ariella. She was attacked by the feline when I found Aqua. I saved them both."

"But she's a human," Reyna said intriguingly. "I didn't know they were our size as well as giants."

"Actually," I spoke up, finally finding my voice again. "I am supposed to be a 'giant' but I was shrunk by some strange machine." I was becoming a little uncomfortable with Leane still sniffing me. "I am from the human domain, as you call it, of Coralatna."

Leane looked directly at me. "Human domain you say?" she asked. I nodded slowly as she seemed to muse about my claim. "Humans never try to visit us."

"We're not allowed to speak with them," Cliff reminded.

"That law was written near thirty years ago," Reyna clarified as she moved toward me. "Besides, I believe we could now learn from the human of what they think of us." She smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Ariella. I'm Reyna."

I grinned, relaxing a bit. "Nice to meet you too." I held out my hand. Reyna looked confused. "Humans shake each other's hands when they meet someone new."

Reyna slowly reached up with her paw and I gently shook it. She lit up in excitement. "Wow! That's incredible."

When she finally let go I held out my hand toward Leane. She didn't do anything. I looked closely at her, wondering why. Then she giggled.

"I'm sorry Ariella, but I'm blind. I can't see you or your hand." She didn't seem to mind being unable to see.

"I'm so sorry," I quickly said.

"Don't be. I was born this way." Leane still smiled at me.

"But I still feel bad for not knowing," I tried to explain.

"It's fine." Leane seemed to have a faint twinkle in her eye as she giggled. "We also just barely met. I forgive you for that."

I smiled at her giddiness as all three rats began to discuss plans to find Robarth and help Blaze.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

"That's the last time I let you around my daughter!"

I cowered as Chief Hurlton yelled at. "Sir, please. I saw it happen and I don't even know what exactly happened. I just saw her disappear."

Chief Hurlton glared coldly at me. I already knew full well that he would never let me near Ariella again, assuming he believed me, and that Daphne's father would be on his side instead of his own daughter. Even the Mrs. Crotena was on the adult side. Chip, Daphne, Cork and I were all trying to explain everything. I told Cork immediately the next time I saw him, which meant I ran to his house that morning.

"Chief Hurlton," Daphne began to plead. "Please understand that this was all Ariella's idea and we all agreed to help her." It was true.

"I still don't believe any of this," Mr. Maklee stated. "Do any of you?"

Mrs. Crotena and Mrs. Maklee both shook their heads. "You kids have a lot to learn about trespassing," Mrs. Maklee stated.

The four of us stared at her in confusion. "What?" we all shouted.

"We weren't trespassing!" Daphne protested.

"Cork _let_ us in," I almost shouted.

"Did he have permission from his parents?" Chief Hurlton suddenly asked.

We all turned to Cork. He shied quickly, hiding behind Chip and avoiding the chief's gaze entirely. I looked sadly at him, my eyes begging for the truth. He slid further behind the soccer athlete.

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought," Chief Hurlton concluded.

A door behind us suddenly opened and the group of four kids and four adults turned to the Police Station entrance to find Mrs. Hurlton helping a bruised and beaten Mrs. Krulny standing there. There were bloodstains on her clothes and she had a very noticeable black left eye. Everyone, even Chief Hurlton gasped at the sight of her.

"Oh my word," Mrs. Maklee exclaimed in shock.

Cork poked out from behind Chip and ran over to his mom, lightly and cautiously hugging her. I could see tears trailing down his face as he shook violently in her arms.

"Are you okay mom?" he asked through heavy sobs.

She nodded weakly. "For now." Her voice was small and barely audible. "I was able to get away and made it to Ariella's home."

"She was worse when she came over," Mrs. Hurlton explained. "Shelly answered the door and screamed. I gasped at the sight of her and immediately took her to the kitchen to clean her a bit." Chief Hurlton and Mr. Maklee quickly led the poor woman to a seat and went straight to bandaging her up. "She is much better than earlier."

"This is why I asked them to come to my house," Cork suddenly spoke up, his eyes still spilling tears. "My father has been doing this for as long as I can remember. He beats her for no reason!" He was become louder, close to shouting. "I want my father to stop!"

"What is going on in here?" I turned to see Mayor Jalidoney in the doorway now.

"A serious problem sir," I quickly answered.

The mayor looked me over. "Mr. Mattinseth, why are you and these young folks not in school right now?"

Chip stepped forward before I could answer. "Mr. Krulny is causing trouble Boss!" he shouted, not knowing he was yelling at the man.

"I see," Mayor Jalidoney mused. He rubbed his chin in thought and then faced me. I knew the expression well. It was the same one I received from coach for every pep talk before a game.

"Yes sir?" I answered, nodding my head in acknowledgment.

"Let's talk." He looked around at everyone else. "Privately," he added with emphasis.

We walked into another room, closing the door and Mayor Jalidoney gave me a gut-wrenching look. I felt like crawling into a hole and hiding forever. Not even his daughter was this bad. Hailey, on the other hand, was way worse.

"How much do you know already?" He was always quick to the point.

"Ariella filled me in yesterday after she spoke with Cork to enter his home without any issues. Daphne and Chip joined in out of curiosity and did not cause a problem. It wasn't until Ariella and I went into the basement, finding a strange machine and being attacked by a rat that things changed and Ariella disappeared after a strange beam hit her. That's when I told Daphne and Chip. This morning I told Cork and we agreed to tell the Chief. We just didn't expect him to tell the other parents." I kept a solid gaze the whole time, never taking my eyes off of the Mayor as I spoke.

Mayor Jalidoney seemed to consider my words for a minute. "I understand. We need to bring in Mr. Krulny and question him. I will speak with Chief Hurlton and he will send his men in."

I nodded in agreement and he released me to spend the day at home. Daphne, Chip and Cork were allowed to join me.

A week later, the four of us decided to spend the day at the park. Chip even brought his pet meerkat Astro. Yes, a meerkat. We had been there for a while when Monny came running down the street, chasing an orange cat.

"Shimmie?" Daphne asked in confusion. The cat ran toward her and jumped into the fourteen year old's arms, hissing at Monny. "What are you doing here?"

I knelt down next to Monny, scratching his ears as he calmed his growling at the feline. "What's going on boy?"

He seemed to understand me as he barked at me and began to prance in a circle. He stopped and whined at us. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Even Astro looked at him curiously. Monny kept whining at us.

"I think he wants us to follow him?" Cork guessed, looking at me.

I cocked my head to the slightest degree, still hearing Shimmie hiss and growl at the husky in front of us. "Maybe. But I don't really know. I mean Monny does seem to think something is going on. Should we?" I looked at Chip and Daphne. "You are Ariella's closest friends."

Daphne and Chip looked at each other, almost unsure of what to do. Daphne sighed in confusion and exhaustion. Chip rubbed the back of neck, Astro sitting on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should check it out," Chip suggested, looking at me. "Ariella doesn't give up on anyone. We shouldn't either."

Daphne cracked a grin. "He's right. Let's go."

We followed Monny all the way back to the Krulny home on Mintwee Street. I exchanged confused looks with Chip and Daphne. Cork and Monny ran up to the front door while Astro and Shimmie began to run to the side gate. Shimmie climbed and jumped over. Astro scratched the bottom of the yard door. I watched the small meerkat in confusion as Cork opened the front door and we all walked in. Astro quickly followed after Chip.

"I think we should start with the basement," Cork suggested.


End file.
